


Oh...

by minxesti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Don't take it seriously please, I suck at this, I'm Sorry, M/M, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: Halloween can contain many treats...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a test for me right now, so please be patient with me. I give you a very late Halloween fic.

“Ngh! Ah, ah AH! Oh oh oh, yes! There there there! Harder, faster, deeper! R—Ry please, please oh please. I want–!” Sweat stuck to the strawberry blonde’s forehead as his body was surged up with every thrust. His back was arched up in pleasure and his breathing was getting more labored by the second. Jonathan was right about this outfit, it would make Ryan go wild and attack him at any given chance.

  
The fishnets were hanging on by one of his slim ankles and his other leg was propped up the older’s shoulder. The five inch stilettos were kept on by some weird reason, but Bryce just guessed it was because Ryan secretly loved them. His crop top was discarded somewhere in the room, alongside his short shorts. Ryan had been surprised to learn Bryce had worn no lingerie underneath the fishnets, but that didn't mean he wasn't pleased.

  
Ryan leaned down to the whisper into Bryce's ear, “Oh Brycey… Thank you for the greatest Halloween treat…” Bryce couldn't help but shiver in delight as Ryan used that slow, sensual and deep voice that drove Bryce absolutely mad. “D–Oh!” Bryce managed to get out before letting out a loud, high pitched moan. Ryan let out a small smirk as he trusted into Bryce once again, making sure to hit that spot again. “Oh Brycey, you need to tell me everything you want if you want me to continue…”

  
Bryce gasped and let out a small sound of disappointment as Ryan stopped his actions, “Rya–” Bryce’s sentence got cut off as he saw the look of dominance in Ryan’s eyes, and he knew exactly what Ryan wanted. “Daddy, please? Why'd you stop daddy?? I thought we were having so much fun, but I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands.” Ryan didn't get time to respond before Bryce flipped them over, getting off him in the process. Bryce placed his hands on Ryan's chest as he lowered himself again.

  
Bryce paused when he was halfway, trying to relax and continued once he was good to go again. Both men let their eyes flutter close in pleasure and it was Bryce who moved first. Ryan gripped Bryce's hips to steady him as Bryce began lifting himself with shaky legs and letting himself drop. He kept a slow pace until he felt Ryan meet his hips with small thrusts, then he picked up the pace to something carnal.The room that was filled with sweet moans became full of wet sounds as skin met skin in the rawest of forms.

  
Bryce had lost all control of his body and let his eyes roll to the back of his head, Ryan groaning in the process. Both reaching their climax, the thrusts and body movements became sloppier and desperate. Bryce's breaths picked up again and his soft moans became louder, more high pitched, making Ryan look at Bryce in the eyes. Bryce finally came back and let Ryan take over again as he felt those slow, deep thrusts go into him again.

  
Bryce felt it, that warm feeling in the pit of his lower abdomen and he quickly tried to tell Ryan. “D-daddy I’m so close, please!? I-I need you!!” Bryce grit his teeth as he felt the trusts grow even slower, he wanted to scream at the other. Bryce wasn’t very keen on begging, but if that’s what it took, then he would do as his daddy wanted. He made sure to look at Ryan in the eyes before picking up the pace by taking control again. He lifted his hips up to meet Ryan’s halfway and rode Ryan like he wanted it.

  
Ryan was in awe as he saw Bryce’s expression change from a dominant look to a look of bliss as he tried his hardest to make himself come. He felt Bryce’s legs start to shake and Ryan decided it was time to finish, so he flipped them over before speeding up his movements and just pounding into the younger. Bryce let out a very loud scream before his moans overtook any other noise. “Ryan… Ryan…RYAN!!” Bryce tensed up as he came, sending his cum all over his stomach.

  
Ryan soon reached his own high as he felt Bryce clench around him, but what took him over the edge was the look on Bryce's face as he rode his orgasm. There were tears in his eyes and his mouth was in a perfect “O” shape that Bryce would only show to those really close to him. Ryan felt the pressure from the stilettos being lifted as Bryce went lax and Ryan almost whined at the loss.

  
Bryce would probably never know but he kept the heels on because it was used to remind him how much taller the younger was over him. And boy did Ryan love that about the younger, though, he would turn red if you called him out on it. Actually, if you had asked Ryan if he knew Bryce would dress like he did, the answer would be no. Bryce originally stated that he would spend Halloween working instead of going to the party their friends were going to hold.

  
It was until Bryce almost tumbled down the stairs of their shared apartment in the outfit did Ohm realize his surprise. Bryce looked beautiful in short shorts and crop top, but the fishnets and stilettos are what topped off the look. His strawberry blonde hair was a bit sparkly and he didn't know whose hand it was when doing the makeup, but they did a pretty good job. Looking at him now, the makeup was surely ruined but it was a sign of what had happened.

  
Standing up, Ryan went to fetch a warm rag to clean them off any bodily fluids that were soon to dry on their bare skin. Bryce stared at him with sleepy eyes and followed his movement all the way into the bathroom. Bryce sat up when he heard Ryan coming back into the room and waited for Ryan to clean him up. His body screamed of fatigue and of much needed sleep, but he wanted to stay up and cuddle up with his boyfriend.

  
Ryan threw the rag off the bed when he finished off cleaning up both of them and spooned Bryce for their cuddle session. Bryce snuggled up into Ryan’s warm chest, trying to find the best position in which he was comfy, but one thing nagged at him. Bryce sat up before Ryan could tighten his grip on his hips and immediately started taking off the stilettos. He left himself fall onto the bed before putting himself to face Ryan and wrapping his arms around him.

  
Their legs automatically intertwined with each other and they soaked in each other’s warmth. Bryce took in Ryan’s breaths as his own little lullaby; meanwhile, Ryan listened closely to Bryce’s eyes and heart, letting himself fall into a deep sleep. Once Ryan fell asleep, Bryce used his long arm to pull the covers over himself and his lover, glancing once at the silver band on their hands. Bryce let himself succumb to sleep with a small smile gracing his pale face. 


End file.
